The Friends Journey: Silver Version
by TheSilverDragoon
Summary: Two best friends, Silver and Fire are starting their journey, they face many challenges and get a few interesting travelling companions, will they make it and defeat the Sinnoh league, or will they not be strong enough? This is Silver's POV, read FireFoxImr for Fires POV of the same story, rated T OC(Silver)xDawn OC(Fire)x Cynthia
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a new fanfic me and my friend; FireFoxImr are doing. I'm doing this character being me, and he is doing the exact same story in his point of view, check out The Friends Journey – Fire Version, to check it out!

The Friends Journey – Silver Version

Hey, my name is Silver, and this will be the first official day of my pokémon journey, in this region, I can pick between a chimchar, which is a fire type and a turwig, which is a grass type, or even the water type pokémon, piplup.

I have wanted to be a trainer ever since I was born! I want to meet all kinds of pokémon and travel to loads of new places. But my main goal was to be a pokémon master, I wanted to be able to call myself the best, with trust in my future pokémon, I know there is nothing we won't be able to accomplish.

I woke up around 5 minutes ago, after hearing my alarm. I ran down the stairs and sat at the small table, which would seat for four people, waiting for my mother to make me some breakfast, I'm not a great cook, and I think basic dishes are my limit before something smells like burning…

Our house was pretty basic, the exterior was wood, painted a nice basic white colour, to match the style of our house. The rooms inside were also only the essential. There were five rooms in total, my room, my mother's room, the kitchen, the bathroom and the living room/dining room, we usually eat on the coffee table and watch the news or something.

Anyway, I am getting side-tracked, after I've eaten and got dressed; I'm going to the next town and getting my pokémon, the town I'll be going to is called Sandgem town, it is a small town just like this one, but it has the laboratory or a pokémon professor, he is the one who gives us our starter pokémon and allows up-coming pokémon trainers the chance to actually become a real trainer and battle and raise pokémon and meet all sorts of people.

While I was in my thoughts, my mom had finished making me breakfast and spoke to me, trying to gain my attention.

"Hey dear" My mother said to me. "Eat this"

I turned to look at what it was, and it was two slices of buttered toast, it looked nice.

"Thanks" I repied quickly, then hurriedly ate the food, heading upstairs to dress in my usual attire which consisted of my black t-shirt with a dark blue, thin jacket over the top and a pair of blue jeans and white trainers with a blue stripe down the middle, I also had my travelling bag which was a draw-string bag made of a soft, cloth material.

I was finally ready as I tugged the string over my shoulder and the bag rests on my back. (Sorry, this item is really hard to describe, if you can't picture it, search for Ginga's bag from beyblade).

I said my final goodbye's to my mother as I opened the door and exited my house.

"Bye mom" I said sadly.

"You be careful okay?" My mom replied, also having a sad tone I her voice. "I don't want you getting any injuries from wild pokémon either, okay?"

I knew she would worry about me, but I guess that is part of being mother, them being worried is a good thing, it shows they care.

I smiled and nodded confidently.

"Not a problem, I'll be fine by myself" I answered her, hoping she will be more confident in me taking a lone journey.

"I hope so honey" She replied. "Now go have an adventure.

"Right" I concluded, ending the conversation. "See you later"

I close the door and slowly walk away from my house, I wouldn't be in Twinleaf Town for a while, and I shouldn't rush to get out.

Twinleaf town is a great place all year round, it is a small, relaxed town where everyone knows everyone and all are friends within its land. In the summer, the combee's buzz and jumpluffs float in the gentle summer breeze. If I closed my eyes right now I would feel the tranquil wind pushing ever so slightly against my face, making me feel refreshed and calm and even nature itself allowing me to enjoy the scenery of this small, yet beautiful town in which many memories have been located.

I walk past a house which has held a lot of memories for me. In that house resided a boy named Fire, he was 14 like me and we grew up together, we were always thinking different about things, opposite if you will, but we are practically brothers and we respect each-others differences. It's sad that I am leaving him, but I've always wanted to travel and be a pokémon master, and he didn't, and that's all there was too it.

I walked up to his house and was about no knock on his door, but I freeze, and turn around and walk away, away from my best friend. It would be a sad goodbye and this is a time of happiness, I need to leave now.

I picked up the pace and did a light jog towards Sandgem Town, It was only a few miles away, the sooner I start, the sooner I get the title of Pokémon Master!

I now could see it in the far-off distance, the lab where my dreams would start, and I slow to a walking pace and imagine in my mind the amazing journey that would soon unfold.

I was lost in my thoughts, thinking about being a trainer, would I make it to being a pokémon master?

The only negative thing was that my best friend wouldn't be a long with me, he wouldn't see me get to where I've always wanted to be, he will not witness my adventures, it was such a shame, him and I never actually planned what would happen when I would leave on this journey.

I continued walking towards the next town just looking to see what was around me on route 201, there wasn't a lot, there was just this main path leading to the next town and some tall grass around the area with lines of tree's which block the view of seeing the sea.

I heard a noise from behind me, and I instantly turn round to see who or what it was.

I saw a boy around my age, panting and wheezing, as if he had just sprinted all the way here at maximum speed, he was dressed in a red shirt with a black jacket over the top with a similar black colour on his trousers, and he was also wearing black trainers with a red stripe down the middle, a similar pattern to my own pair. He also had a backpack on his back with a flame design on it. I looked up at his face, the boy had brown eyes.

I did a double take.

How did I not realise.

They boy standing in front of me is… Fire!

"What are you doing here?" I ask him curiously.

Was he coming to say goodbye? Maybe he wanted to wish me luck on my travels?

"May I please go on a journey with you?" My best friend asks me.

I grinned; he should have already known the answer.

"Yeah" I replied excitedly. "Definitely"

But then something didn't seem right, he has never been interested in being a pokémon trainer before…

"Why randomly go on a journey with pokémon if you don't wanna be a trainer?" I asked him curiously.

He doesn't seem to be making sense to me…

"Hmm" He responded. "I don't want to be bored at home"

"Okay then? A little strange to go on a journey to avoid boredom, but let's go" I answered, being happy none-the-less that my best friend would be with me on my journey.

"Okay" He replied eagerly. "Let's go"

I know walk with my best friend at my side closing in on the next town, and more importantly, where we shall get our starter pokémon.

It doesn't take us too long to get to Sandgem Town and I take the time to look at the small town as we walk to the lab. It was quite similar to Twinleaf in that it had a few residential homes and a lot of trees and a few fields where wild pokémon would live, all of nature seemed in harmony.

I saw the professor's laboratory, and I was impressed straight away, it had a modern look to it and was a huge building overall, the exterior of the building looked neat, the brick work was done well and there seemed to be no piece out of place, there was also a huge double door in the centre of the building. As Fire and I walked up to it, I could see that it was made from wood and had a small window made from opaque glass placed in the upper part of the door to make a more interesting design to the lab.

I knock on the door and push it, entering the lab. I hold the door open for Fire and we see that the interior was a white colour scheme; there were white painted walls, a white tiled floor, there were also multiple machines that I've never seen before, they all looked different and seemed to be for different tasks.. We then see a man in a lab coat, who we assumed would be the professor.

We walk over to the man wearing the white lab coat.

"Hello" I said, starting a conversation. "Are you the professor?"

The man turned around and looked at us. On closer inspection he had a stern figure, he had a white beard and moustache and had narrow eyes, which were currently directed at us.

"Yes, I am" He replied bluntly. "Are you two boys here for your pokémon?"

"Y-yes, we are" Fire replied for us both, in a nervous tone.

"Okay then" He responded. "Follow me"

Fire and I did as we were instructed and we followed the pokémon professor into another room.

I was last to enter and I left the door open.

I walk up to a table which was standing at the end of the room and stop at Fires right. Pr. Rowan was standing on the opposite side of the table.

On this wooden table was a black, leather brief case.

The Pr. opened the briefcase by unclipping the metal locks on the case, this revealed six read and white spheres.

They must be the poke balls, but why are there six? This is strange…

"I was studying the pokemon of the Hoenn region: treecko, torchic and mudkip. And now my research has come to a close, I've been allowed to give these to new trainers; you are allowed to pick one of these six pokemon lying before you" He informed us both.

Now I understood why six pokémon were there. I took all the information in. I could have either: turtwig, piplup, chimchar, treecko, mudkip or a torchic.

He picked up three of the six poke balls and sent out the Hoenn group of starters.

The treecko was the first I saw, a grass type pokémon resembling a gecko. It looked like a quick pokémon, and something seemed like a great first choice.

The second pokémon I saw was torchic, it looked like a cute little pokémon, It was a fire type pokémon that looked like it could be powerful if trained well, another great first pokémon.

The last of the bunch I set my eyes on was the water type mudkip. The mudkip seemed relaxed and calm, inspecting us both and crying its name, adjusting to being released from the sphere.

These three pokémon all looked like great choices, and this was the first time I've been this close to a pokémon, looking at them makes the choice really hard, but for some reason, I kept glancing to the right looking at one in particular.

I had made my decision, I know I wouldn't regret this choice, I didn't even need to looka t the Sinnoh pokémon, my instincts told me to go with this guy.

I turned my attention to Fire, which seemed to be in turmoil about this situation, it looked like he had mixed thoughts on who to go for.

"And have you two decided you may also see the Pokémon from this region if you want?" The pokémon professor asks us both.

"No it's fine for me" I replied to him.

I had given this a bit of thought, and I know it and I would work well together.

"I choose treecko!" I exclaimed and point towards the grass type of Hoenn.

It looked up at me happily and walked over to me with a cheerful look in its eyes.

I put an arm out to shake its small hand, which it returns and climbs up my arm and perches on my arm with its good balance, this seemed like a good pokémon already.

With the extra pressure of selecting pokémon out of the way, I take a better look at treecko. It was mainly green with a darker green tail and walked on its two legs, sometimes using four when running at quick speeds, or so I was told, I've never seen a treecko run before, and in all honesty, I've actually never seen a treecko before at all.

I smile gently towards the pokémon, and then turn my attention to Fire, who is still selecting his starter pokémon.

"I guess…" Fire started, almost coming to a decision. "I'll choose torchic"

I see Fire take the fire type in his arms as the chicken pokémon jumps into is arms and greet his new friend.

"Boys, here are your poke balls and pokedex, now leave and travel all over and meet loads of pokémon" Professor Rowan stated, subtly implying us to enjoy our journey and go meet all kinds of people, places and pokémon.

I take the poke balls and clip them onto my belt, and take my pokedex and put it into my right jacket pocket.

I see Fire doing the similar actions and I sling my bag over my shoulder and see Fire put his backpack on, preparing to leave the lab.

We both give our thanks to Professor Rowan and we walk out of that room we entered in to get the pokémon and close the door behind us.

I see the assistants still around the room with books at desks, studying something that could lead to something new being discovered.

Must be interesting to live around mystery, it would always motivate you to keep going, and now Fire is also travelling with me, I am hoping he will help me back to my feet if I fall down or lose confidence, and I know I will try to help him too!

Fire and I walk to the door, and I was about to open it when someone on the other side already started opening it. I took a small step back to get out the way of the door hitting my foot or face and a girl walks into the room.

When I saw her though, everything seemed to be different, like it was only me and her in a room. She looked incredible, stunning… No… Perfect!

She had blue hair which fell just below her shoulders and had no line of hair out of place, she had two yellow hair clips making her hair that would block her face, fall nicely to the sides. She was also wearing a white beanie with a pink poke ball crest designed onto it.

Around her neck was a white scarf which seemed to match the beanie and it seemed to flow delicately in the breeze from the open door.

She had a slim figure and looked really beautiful, she was wearing a sleeveless dress which was quite short, but not ridiculously short at the point where people may call you bad names, it was a respectful length, the design of the dress was black and pink, the top three quarters was black and the bottom part was pink, the colours changed by a zigzag pattern.

I looked back up at her face, realising I was staring, I blushed, part of it was due to the attraction, and another was due to embarrassment, I've only just met her and we don't even know each-others names!

As I looked at her face, she had these amazing blue eyes, resembling the amazing summer sky, so deep that you could get lost if you stared long enough into them.

Speaking of staring, I cut myself out of that trance that I was in, and try to gain my composure.

And whilst doing so, I thought I head fire say something. But maybe it was just my imagination?

After all that, all I could say is…

"Wow, she is pretty"

End.

A/N: Were you curious to how Fire was feeling through all of this? Check out the Fire version on this story, it's on FirefoxImr profile, and a team fic, this story is Silver version, he is writing the Fire version, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of The Friends Journey.


	2. The First Battle: Silver Vs Fire!

The Friends Journey – Chapter 2

It had been a few minutes since I had first seen the bluenette, but the feeling doesn't go away, I was hoping it would, but I keep staring, nagging myself not to stare, but in my head somewhere, it's telling me that being attracted it her isn't a bad thing, and with that small thought, I continued to look at her amazing features, unable to turn away.

"I-i- uh" I stuttered. I grimaced and looked down, knowing I must have looked foolish, stuttering like an idiot, I look towards Fire, hoping he would help me from this.

Luckily he caught my cue and began to speak to the amazing girl.

"Hi I am Fire and here is my best friend Silver what's your name?" He asked her curiously.

"H-hi" She stammered. "I am Dawn" She said, whilst staring at me, did I embarrass her? Have I made a wrong move already?

"Well Dawn nice too meet cha we just have got our first Pokémon what's yours?" Fire asked the blue haired girl, now known as Dawn.

I saw Fire glare at me, indicating me to say something.

I sighed and joined the conversation.

"A-as Fire said" I began speaking nervously. "You can call me Silver"

When Fire mentioned pokémon, her face seemed to light up and her eyes sparkled even brighter than the stars.

She takes a poke ball and throws it, making a pokémon materialise onto the lab floor.

A small water type pokémon that resembled a penguin, appeared, it was a piplup.

It was a cute pokémon for sure, but in resemblance to Dawn, the penguin had nothing on her at all.

I shake my head, I really needed to stop distracting myself with these thoughts, I've only just met her, there is no way I can like her like that already...

I laugh silently; I couldn't believe a girl I've known for 5 minutes is having such an effect on me, c'mon Silver, snap out of it!

"Which pokémon did you two choose" She asked us both.

I seemed to calm down a bit, pokémon was something I loved to talk about, I never get nervous about it at all, so things were definitely looking better.

"I chose treecko" I replied, then nodding to the grass type who was now off my arm and on the floor. "Fire chose torchic"

Speaking of pokémon, which reminded me of something we have yet to do

"Oh Fire" I noted to my best friend. "We haven't had a battle yet"

"I'd like to watch please" Dawn said excitedly, we both turn to fire to see his answer.

"Okay, sure" He replied.

My first ever battle was about to take place, and it was against Fire, my best friend of all people, but I can't lose while Dawn is watching me, it should be a lot of fun.

Dawn, Fire and I all walk out of the lab, Dawn leading us the way to the battle ground, happening to be the laboratories backyard, it was a grass battlefield with no tree's or rocks, just a basic grass field, im ready.

"Treecko" I exclaimed whilst treecko runs onto the battlefield. "Battle stance!"

Treecko ran onto the make-shift battlefield and awaited for the opponent; torchic to be called to the battlefield.

"Let's fire things up, let's go torchic!" Fire yells as he calls torchic into the battle. They both looked determined to win their first battle too.

Both pokémon stood on opposite sides of the battlefield, with treecko being closest to me, it was on all four legs and prepared to move quickly if necessary, I knew I was still a newbie and had a lot to learn, but right now I needed to use all I know to try and claim my first victory.

I see both our pokémon staring each other down, waiting for either Fire or me to call the first attack and start the battle; I guess it was me to start as Fire did not say anything.

I knew treecko's tail will be helpful, and im guessing it could be possible that it knows the pound attack.

Here goes nothing…

"Treecko" I commanded. "Use your pound attack!"

My starter ran towards the opponent and swung its body, trying to hit the opposing pokémon with its dark green tail.

The attack connects and torchic quickly stands back up, waiting for a command of its own.

"Use scratch torchic" Fire instructs as the fire chicken runs towards treecko, landing a hit with its small claws.

Treecko fell to the ground, but quickly got back up at the voice of my next command.

Both pokémon were at their limits, they were not used to battling and their power, stamina and defence was not yet trained up, this battle was almost over…

We both don't make a move, I wasn't sure what other moves treecko had, I wasn't too familiar with Hoenn pokémon, but it was probably the only move it knows, I'm guessing this is its first battle too, it can't be all that experienced if it's going to a starter trainer such as myself.

"Teecko" I exclaim. "Use pound again"

Treecko nods and does the same action as before, heading towards the opponent.

Fire also called his attack, the scratch attack, both pokémon were charging towards each other and unleashed their attacks with all the might they had left.

Both pokémon fell a few feet away from each other and landed in the dirt, exhausted, but a proud look on their faces with the progress they had made, they hadn't lost their first battle, and they would slowly get stronger from here with that determination, but with no winner, there was only one outcome this battle had…

The match, therefore, was a tie.

I smiled happily, knowing my pokémon tried its best even though it was not used to battling, it had most likely had a relaxed life until now, exactly like me, I was raised in the calm town of Twinleaf, nothing eventful happened, but now anything could happen any day, and just like treecko did just now, I would have to work my hardest to achieve what I aim for, and with treecko as my partner, and many more pokémon on my side in the future, I know I can break the limits of even the sky, and become the best out there.

I walk up to treecko and pick it up, cradling it in my arms. I told it that it fought well and returned to its poke ball to rest.

"Good match you two" Dawn said happily. "But if I battled one of you two I will win."

"Yeah right" I said back, with a similar amount of confidence. "We will see"

"Maybe" Fire added, joining the conversation. "But I promise torchic and I will grow, I promise"

Fire comes up to me and gestures for a handshake, which I agree to and shake his hand on a good, fair battle.

"Alright then, we shall see in our next battle" I say happily.

"I see you two had a good match, actually really good for beginners" A new voice said, joining the conversation also. "Really good infact"

Fire and I turned around, and I glanced at Dawn, who seemed to instantly recognise the voice.

Fire and I turned around to see the pokémon professor; Professor Rowan, who was smiling in our direction.

"Yes I am" Fire said, but then turned his direction towards me. "But this guy here studied pokémon since he was little, that's why he is good, it was a fluke that we tied"

I saw that" he said that honestly and there was no other emotions involved in his words except honesty and sincerity.

"Really then" The professor continued. "That means you have a natural talent and Silver, you seem to study more, I just know you two will grow up in a great way, as Silver, your style seems to be focused on speed, I could see your reflexes with treecko and attack fast, always thinking about your opponent, while you Fire you are a power type you used the power of Torchic to his full potential while using its power and determination that will do fine to achieve the goals you desire, the way you battled, despite being your first one was impressive"

In other words you both are the opposite yet amazingly talented, I expect great things from you two" Said Pr. Rowan, finally ending the unnecessary speech.

"Really" I asked, with a slightly surprised tone. "You watched that match?"

I was honestly surprised; I thought his research would be much more important than watching some pokémon trainers who had never ever even battled before

"True, but I know when I see talented trainers" He said, boosting the confidence of Fire and myself.

"You remind me of an old student, back in the day" The professor replied. "Can I ask you a favour about it?"

We didn't get time to answer and Pr. Rowan passes a small brown box to Fire which probably had something important inside, all he told us was to deliver it to the next City, the destination of this mysterious package, I saw the way the box was in Fire's hands, it looked heavy, maybe it was a big book or something valuable, hence the box.

"Anyway, thanks for everything" Fire and I said gratefully.

I turn and see the blue haired girl; I paled slightly knowing my nerves would start kicking in again.

That's right… I may never see her again after today, I would be leaving Sandgem Town and she would stay here with the professor.

I heard Fire snicker and my eyes widen, fearing the worst…

Please don't…

"Heh" He said teasingly. "Missing your girlfriend already?"

"What are you implying Fire!" I said back, almost annoyed at him, and slightly annoyed at myself as blush appears on my cheeks.

"Nothing" He replied, holding the 'o' sound in a teasing manner, prolonging the sound.

The boy began slowly walking away from me.

"Hey" I responded. "Get back here"

I ran after the boy in hopes to catch him and teach him a lesson, he needs to stop teasing me.

I hear Professor Rowan's words in the background.

"No Thank you and I hope I see you guys growing as one of the best Pokémon trainers ever."

I thought travelling the world and having new experiences would give me answers, but now I had more questions than answers, who are we meeting, what is the box for, how well Fire and I do in the pokémon world, even small things in the back of my mind attacked my train of thought, all I could wonder… was what would happen next…

End

A/N: Remember, to check Fires thoughts, look at FoxFireImr for The Friends Journey: Fire Version!


End file.
